Detecting home invasions, robberies, vandalism, burglaries, trespassing, and/or other security situations is typically performed using security devices such as cameras, microphones, motion detectors, and alarm systems. Solely relying on such devices can result in a significant number of false alarms, possibly resulting in wasted time and/or resources in responding to the false alarms. Worse still, if a high number of false alarms occur, alarms may start to be ignored, effectively eliminating the security present at a structure. For instance, animal activity near a structure can trigger motion detectors or a door left ajar can trigger an alarm system. Before taking action in response to a possible security situation, it may be useful to determine with a high level of probability that an actual security situation is present.